


The Case of the Broken Couch

by MistressOfMalplaquet



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, The Blue & Gold office totally had a couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfMalplaquet/pseuds/MistressOfMalplaquet
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 22
Kudos: 162





	The Case of the Broken Couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jandjsalmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jandjsalmon/gifts).



“Not too fast.” Jughead slides both palms under Betty’s skirt and cups the sweet globes of her ass, this sweet and dangerous ride right in Riverdale High, right in the Blue & Gold, defiling the office couch for the third time that week. “I’m – I’m real close, Betts.”

In answer she stops, clenching her slit to torture his throbbing dick. Betty smiles when he groans and cups his chin before slipping her little finger into his mouth. “Suck on me just a little bit, babe. Curl your tongue around me. Later I want to you do that thing you do when we’re – oh, God. Juggie. I – oh!”

He pulls off her finger with a pop, fists her ponytail, and drags her face down for a kiss. “This what you mean?” Jughead pants before licking into her again. Unable to hold back, he rears up to bury himself more deeply in that wet tight little puss, such a naughty little thing, always dragging him into the office to give them such forbidden delights.

“That’s what I mean.” She picks up his rhythm and answers it with her own, a wild lap tango neither of them can resist. “Kiss me, baby. Kiss me, Jug, do it to me right here…”

And it’s bubbling up inside him, an inescapable release curling from his toes, his spine, his belly, making him full-body shiver. Impossible to do anything but say her name, Betty, and thrust up into this beautiful girl on his lap…

She moans, and there’s an answering sound from underneath Jughead. He’s so intent on the feeling that he doesn’t notice, not until the couch shudders and, with a heartrending groan, the old tweedy thing plonks onto the floor.

Since he just lost his mind inside Betty by coming his brains out, Jughead feels like the sofa’s destruction is a logical part of the process. Such an intense orgasm! He reasons owlishly that it just makes sense for the furniture to fall apart. Probably the walls will start to crumble next. Yup, Jughead nods, that’s what’s going to happen.

“Worth it,” he slurs, boneless.

“Juggie,” Betty says. “Juggie. Jughead! We – we broke the couch.”

Slowly he returns to reality and emerges from between her breasts to look at the carnage. “Woah. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, but…” Betty begins to shake, and he’s about to struggle to his feet and get her to a doctor when he realizes that Miss Cooper is suffused with giggles.

#

They bribe Veronica to get the Andrews Construction truck without telling Archie. Jughead can just imagine the body-tackles, the relentless stream of jokes, and worst of all the winking emojis he’d have to endure if Archie ever found out.

But Veronica is a trooper and contents herself with a sustained gale of pearl-clutching laughter. With Moose’s help Jughead and Betty manage to get the corpse of the couch out of the office, down the hall, and into the truck. Veronica, of course, supervises the process.

As the truck drives off, Betty sighs. “I’m going to miss that sofa.”

“Oh, crap, that’s right!” A hideous future without afternoon delight looms in front of them. Jughead puts one arm around her shoulders and gives her a little shake. “What are we going to do?”

One mischievous dimple peeps out in Betty’s cheek, and she goes on tip-toe to kiss him. “Don’t worry,” the editor of the Blue & Gold says. “We have plenty of other office furniture left to destroy.”


End file.
